Supernatural Fanfiction Ideas, Requests, Prompts, and Suggestions
by Winchester Hanson
Summary: A place for you to find ideas and prompts for your Supernatural Fanfiction. Also, you can make requests and suggestions for fanfics you would like to read.
1. The Run Down

This is for Supernatural fanfiction ideas, requests, prompts, and suggestions. I will be posting ideas of my own. I do not intend on stealing anyone else's ideas. If I post an idea, and it is in an existing fanfic, it is completly unintentional, and I apologize because it is inevitable with all the Supernatural fanfics out there. I am posting this because I have too many ideas and not enough time to do them all justice. (Thank you ADHD.) I may use some of these ideas in the future, but anyone is free to use the ideas. I only request that if you use an idea of mine, or someone else's that I post that you give them credit in your fanfic.

You can leave comments/reviews of any ideas that you have and I will include them in my future posts, upon request, with your username if one is given. Please, try to keep them as clean as possible.

Also, if you want a certain idea, request, etc... to be written, please say so in the comments/reviews that way people will know which ones have an audience waiting.

If you do write based off of one of these ideas, it would be nice to hear you say so in the comments/reviews, so people can find your fanfics and check them out.

Enjoy, and happy writing :)


	2. Fanfic Ideas: Post 1

Fanfic Ideas

* * *

1\. A member of Jess' family finds and reads the Supernatural books. They know the books are true because it describes Jess too perfectly to be fiction. They read about Jess' death, and how Sam tried to avenge his girlfriend.

* * *

2\. When Jess died, she was pregnant. A member of her family made a crossroads deal to get the child to live. It was probably Jess's mom who made the deal. The baby was raised by his/her grandmother until she passed away, her payment came due. A few years later he/she goes in search of their father, and they find Sam.

* * *

3\. Sam finds out that Amelia had his kid, and that they are in danger. Without hesitation, Sam risks his life to save his child.

* * *

4\. Sam is killed, and someone calls one of his old phones. Dean answers, finding out that his brother is a father. Now it is up to Dean to teach the kid about its father. Sam may or may not get brought back to life. (Sam and Dean could trade places in this scenario.)

* * *

5\. Amara brings Jess back to life when she does the same with Marry.

* * *

6\. Dean finds out that he has a child from when he was on one of his first hunts without John. Then Sam finds out he has a child from his time without a soul. To Sam and Dean's surprise, the mother of their children are sisters, and their kids have grown up being very close cousins.

* * *

7\. Sam has a child with Amelia, but Amelia never told Sam. Don left her within a few years, and she never contacted Sam. Sam's child discovers an interest in the Supernatural book series by Carver Edland. They keep the books to themselves for the most part because it is not all that popular of a book. When the now teenager mentions to her mom about Sam and Dean from the books, who Amelia seem to think that it sounds a lot like the kid's father with a few major changes, Amelia thinks it is strange. Then their kid comes home one day with a temporary tattoo of Sam and Dean's anti-possession tattoo. She recognizes it as the same tattoo her Sam had. It is then that Amelia realizes the Sam in the book may be the Sam she knew. She then finds him in a Supernatural convention photo on the internet and decides to ask Sam about it.

* * *

8\. Instead of killing Jess, the yellow-eyed-demon took her. Unbeknownst to Sam, Jess is pregnant with his child. The only reason the yellow-eyed-demon let Jess live was that he wanted Sam's child.

* * *

9\. Sam is on a case nearby and decides to ride by Amelia's house just to check on her. He was not planning on saying anything to her or even letting her see him. He ends up finding her with a small child who is his.

* * *

10\. A supernatural creature takes Amelia's child saying that if she brings Sam Winchester, they will return her child. She tells Sam, and he rushes to save Amelia's kid. Then he learns that the child is also his.

* * *

11\. Sam begs a one night stand not to have an abortion. (Sam and Dean could trade places in this scenario.)

* * *

12\. Dean goes to give Amelia a letter Sam wrote for her if he were to die. Dean is taken back by Amelia's kid that lives with her; especially when he finds out Sam is the kid's father. After Dean and Amelia talk and Dean meets his niece or nephew, Sam shows up alive after being killed, having been resurrected by Chuck.

* * *

13\. Dean does not know he has a son until he comes looking for Dean. Dean's kid wants money to support a family of his own. Dean is going to be a grandpa. (Sam and Dean could trade places in this scenario.)

* * *

14\. A young pickpocket tries to steal from Sam and Dean but gets caught. It ends up that the kid is Dean's son who is down on his luck. (Sam and Dean could trade places in this scenario.)

* * *

15\. Sam and Dean save a young family from a supernatural creature. When the job is done, the girl who they rescued asks Sam if he really does not remember her. After he confirms that he has no recollection of her, she explains to Sam that they have met before. She also admits that the kid Sam and Dean saved is actually Sam's child from Sam's time without a soul.

* * *

16\. Sam and Dean see their files in the police database, and they decide to take a look. Then they find out that one of them have a biological child listed in their file. Taking a closer look, they realize that it is actually a child they had, but didn't know about.

* * *

17\. Sam and Dean time travel to the future where they are dead and their children are fighting their battle.

* * *

18\. Dean's son finds his father's record in the police database and thinks about all the things Dean was accused of. (Sam and Dean could trade places in this scenario.)

* * *

19\. Sam or Dean was arrested. The police contact one of their unknown children who had been searching for their father.

* * *

20\. Dominic had been looking for his father for years. Finally, a DNA test identifies his father as a prisoner in a supermax prison. It takes three long years to get the paperwork approved, so Dominic can finally meet his dad. When Dominic gets to the prison, he is informed that his dad has not said a single word in years. His preferred way of communication is by writing letters and symbols. He even has a spreadsheet he makes and gives to anyone who visits him. By the time Dominic gets approved to visit his dad, he is 19. (Sam and Dean could trade places in this scenario.)

* * *

21\. Jess dying on the ceiling was just an illusion by Azazel, and she is still alive. But the yellow-eyed-demon threatens her that if she ever contacts Sam again, he would murder her and her entire family. Many years later, she is a doctor working at a small town hospital after changing her name and identity. Unusual things start happening, and two FBI agents come to investigates the strange occupancies. To her shock and surprise, she recognizes one as Sam Winchester.

* * *

22\. Sam and Dean have to revisit a past case because of unfinished business. When they see one person that worked on the case with them they immediately notice something is different. The woman, who assisted them in the case, is now pregnant. It pains Sam because he liked the girl, but he soon finds out that she is pregnant with his kid. (Sam and Dean could trade places in this scenario.)

* * *

23\. Dean finds an old photo album of Sam's from his time at Stanford. It shows his friends, Jess, a few off-campus field trips, and an ultrasound. Sam has written things beside every photo, and Dean finds out that Sam and Jess lost a child before anyone else knew of the baby.

* * *

24\. Dean catches Sam with a teddy bear and makes fun of him for having it in a teasing manner. Sam is somber over the teddy bear. It represents a time in his life when things were almost normal. He and Jess found out that they were expecting, to both of their surprises. Both of them were so shocked, but also very happy as well. Sam and Jess wanted to wait until Jess was further along to tell people, but Sam couldn't help buying a teddy bear as he passed it in the store. Shortly before they were going to share the news, Jess lost the baby. Now, Sam reveals this untold chapter of his life to his brother. Sometimes Sam sits beside the duffel bag, which the teddy is usually in, and thinks of his child and his life with Jess that could have been but never was.

* * *

25\. Years after the brothers are dead, Sam's estranged son now in his 30's or 40's, has a family of his own and a normal happy life. Then one day, he learns who his father was, and hears about how he and his brother saved the world. (Sam and Dean could trade places in this scenario.)

* * *

26\. A spell shows Sam and Dean all of their remaining realities. To their surprise, it shows more relatives than they knew of. Because of this, they find their kid(s).

* * *

27\. Sam is trying to drop off a stray dog that he found at the nearest vet. That or he and Dean are trying to get patched up quickly, so they figure that a vet's office is as good a place as any to get quick discreet medical care. The head vet ends up being Amelia, and she is surprised to see Sam. Especially when she catches him having a conversation with her kid in the lobby. Unbeknownst to Sam, her son is also Sam's child.

* * *

28\. A witch, who had a bad run-in with the eldest Winchester brother has put a curse on Sam and Dean. Any girl they sleep with gets pregnant. Sam does not get affected like Dean. Dean... well, he is drowning in babies.

* * *

29\. Amelia watches in horror as old footage of the Winchester brothers flashes across the news in remembrance of those the two murdered during their rampage. (It was actually footage of Leviathan Sam and Dean.)

* * *

30\. Dean tries to flirt with a younger woman. He is embarrassed and a bit disgusted when he finds out it his little sister or daughter who he did not know he had.

* * *

 **As you can see, I am rather obsessed with the Sam and Dean's non-existent children.**


End file.
